


Give Me Coffee and Your Number

by EpicKiya722



Series: 🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Flirting, He's a Flustered Mess, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, adorable OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It was just another day, serving coffee. So what it would have been. A bachelor that practically everyone wants is asking for his number? Crazy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Give Me Coffee and Your Number

  
It was practically a busy day, oddly. Yet, it didn't deter any the positive attitudes they kept in the cafe. He kept his smile as he handed the beverages of caffeine and sugar. His tone always friendly as he asked for the orders and called them out. In return, he would see the customers' faces light up before they leave. It all came natural to him.

"Alright, so a raspberry-mocha frap and two blueberry muffins?", he recited back to the other across the counter. She was probably his age, a college student, too, maybe. She looked exhausted, but determined.

"That's right. Thank you."

"Okay then. I'll be calling out for Toni. That's with an 'I'."

"Yep!"

She paid and got her slip before heading out the line.

All morning the routine stayed constant with people coming in and out. Eventually, it was past noon and though people kept coming, it was starting to dwindle.

"Hey, Jo, I'm going on my break and heading to pick up some lunch. Want me to bring you back anything?", his co-worker/friend asked.

"Anything is fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

It was now only him and one more at the counter. Only about few people were in the shop. Some sitting in booths with their laptops and coffee, some in the line, some standing by the side to read the menus and deciding what they wanted. It was fine.

Until that moment.

The door bell ringed and he could hear another one of his co-workers greet whoever came through the door. Being distracted with decorating a latte, he didn't notice that she and the other people there had became statues, eyes filled in amazement as they watched the newcomer get in the line.

"Alright. Ashley, your tea is ready!", he called. A girl scurried over, eyeing the man he had yet notice. He passed her tea and she thanked him again, slowly taking steps back to continue ogling the suit clad man before she almost ran into the door. "Okay, next in line." He came face to face with the newcomer, feeling a sense of familiarity sparking for just a moment. He seen the man before, but where? "Hi, sir. What would you like?"

The man, who could only have been a year or two older than him, had suddenly tensed before relaxing. He came closer to the counter and leaned against it. "Coffee with vanilla creamer and your number."

He stopped mid writing, confusion etching his features.

"I'm sorry?"

"Coffee with vanilla creamer, to go. And your number.", the man repeated.

"... okay." He scribbled down the order, cheeks a little warm from the flirt. "And name?"

"Derian Siles. Your future husband."

There it was again.

Wait.

Derian Siles.

Now he knew why he recognized the man.

Derian Siles was one of the state's most known bachelors. Son of an infamous actress and director, an owner of a couple of his own businesses, and part time model. He was a beauty, with a jaw sharp to cut stone and abs that anyone wouldn't mind licking off. Piercing dark eyes, low cut dark hair. Honestly, it was a shock that he was also known to not have dated anyone at all. People always swooned over how princely he was. A sweet guy who didn't pull from attention. Made it a point to show up at charities and festivals. This man has been on every poster and board in the city. He was an 11 out of ten. And standing in front of him flirting.

"Okay. Mr. Siles, your coffee will be ready in a few. You'll be called right up.", he said, ignoring the smirk Derian was giving him. The flirting had to be a joke. It had to.

He gave him a slip, yet the man didn't move. Instead, stood there staring at him as if he was something to admire in a museum. It made him feel smaller, and he was already pretty small. He squirmed, cheeks heating up more.

"Um... Mr. Siles. You're holding up the line."

Derian chuckled, stepping to the side and allowing the next person to go up. "Sorry. Just got distracted by you. You're beautiful. What's your name?"

He was sure he couldn't answer. 

"Um..."

"Joles. But we call him Jo.", his co-worker answers for him with a grin he wants to slap off.

Derian steps back to the counter, this time staying out the way. He leans over closer, grinning.

"So I have a cute name to match that cute face."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Siles. And your coffee is ready." Joles passes the coffee to him and turns to the next costumer. After he takes down the order, he notices that the other is still there. "Mr. Siles?"

"You didn't give me your number."

"Well..." He wants to duck under the counter. When he woke up this morning, he wouldn't have guessed a big shot celebrity would be asking for his number. "Are you sure? I mean..."

"I'm definitely sure." He unpockets his cell and unlocks it. "Here." He passes the cell phone and before Joles could take it, his co-worker does.

Her fingers practically sped across the screen in seconds before she passes the cell back with a smile. "Here. He gets off at six, by the way."

"Angie!!"

"Thank you." Derian turns back to Joles and winks at him. "I'll text you later, Joles." He leaves, aware of the many swooning and surprised stares that follow.

Joles is left there behind the counter, statue-still and dark greens wide. He momentarily forgot how to breathe, trying to decipher what the hell just happened.

"Um... who... uh..."

"You just got flirted to by one of the most sexiest men alive on the planet, baby boy.", Angie says.

"What happened?" The other co-worker of theirs had returned, bag in hand and curiosity etched on his face. "Why is Jo like that?"

"Derian Siles, Tye. He came for a coffee and left with Jo's number. He practically proposed to our resident cinnamon roll.", Angie informs before she gives away a box of muffins and two coffees to a couple.

"No, really?!"

"He did not propose!", Jo shouted.

"Sorry to intervene, but he introduced himself as your future husband.", an older guys that stands to the side says.

His cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"Dude, you had one of the most wanted men ask for your number?", Tye chuckles. "Got your food, by the way."

"Honestly... I can't believe it. Technically, though Angie gave him my number. I think."

"I did! Trust me, the guy had hearts in his eyes. Jo, I wasn't going to trick the guy like that and not give him your number. And when he texts you, you better respond!"

She makes sure bass is in her voice when she demands it. Joles holds up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I will! Now, can we get back to work before our boss comes out and yells at us?"

"I don't know, I'm more interested about why the Derian Siles made goo-goo eyes at my precious employee." The trio jumps, turning to see their boss come out his hiding spot.

He eyes them all before settling for Joles. "You're adorable and anyone can see that you're a ray of sunshine."

"He is.", someone who's a regular agrees.

His boss pats Joles' shoulder. "Son, I have a feeling he'll be coming back here regularly."

"With how much he was staring at Joles?" Angie laughs, shoulders shaking. "He most definitely will!"

Be damned if she certainly was right.


End file.
